Au Bord D'une Piscine
by Mana2702
Summary: Et si Moriarty n'était pas revenu au bord de la piscine après être partit... Que peut provoquer la peur? Voilà c'est une petite fic qui m'est venu comme ça, j'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ;) Bonne lecture. Désolée pour ceux qui ont voulu lire l'histoire j'avais eu un problème technique j'avais pas vue, merci Florence Baker de me l'avoir signalé :)


Sherlock arriva au lieu du rendez-vous, la piscine. Il avait envoyé un message au poseur de bombes, pour lui remettre la fameuse clé USB, il allait le rencontrer, et s'expliquer avec lui.

Il marchait le long du bassin quand quelque chose provoqua sa stupéfaction. John sortit d'un vestiaire, portant un gros manteau en doudoune. Il fronça les sourcils, John lança:

-Bonsoir… C'est une drôle de surprise, Sherlock, non?

Sherlock était pétrifié, il ne comprenait plus tout, au contraire, il comprenait que ce n'était pas bon pour son ami:

-John? Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Je parie que t'as rien vu venir… Que… souhaitez-vous… que je lui fasse dire… maintenant?

Il entrouvrit son manteau, il avait une ceinture d'explosif autour de la taille et un point rouge lumineux dansait sur sa poitrine.

Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux, John était une nouvelle victime du poseur de bombes. Un écouteur à son oreille lui indiquait ce qu'il devait dire.

Sherlock n'aimait pas du tout qu'on s'attaque à son meilleur ami. La guerre était maintenant déclarée, songea-t-il. Il échangea quelques paroles avec John, ou plutôt celui qui tirait les ficelles derrière. «John» lança:

-Charmante idée, ce choix de la piscine … où le petit Carl est mort. Je l'ai neutralisé… et je peux aussi neutraliser Watson… arrêter son cœur.

Sherlock demanda tentant de maîtriser sa colère:

-Qui êtes-vous?

Une porte au fond de la piscine s'ouvrit sur un homme portant un costume de trader. Cet homme n'était autre que Jim, l'homosexuel ami de Molly. Ce dernier lança:

-Je vous ai donné mon numéro. Je pensais que vous alliez peut-être appeler. C'est un Browning L9A1, de l'armée britannique, qui est dans votre poche? Ou êtes-vous seulement content de me voir?

Sherlock brandit l'arme de sa poche:

-Les deux!

-Jim Moriarty. Hello ! Jim? Le Jim de l'hôpital? Mmmh, j'ai donc fait une impression si fugace: mais après tout, c'était un peu le but, non? Ne soyez pas stupide: c'est un autre que moi qui tient le fusil. J'ai horreur de me salir les mains. Je vous ai donné un aperçu, Sherlock, un très léger aperçu de mes activités dans le grand méchant monde. Je suis un spécialiste, en fait. Comme vous.

Ils discutèrent, Sherlock essayant de comprendre ce qui motivait réellement cet homme. Le grand brun se tourna vers son ami toujours bourré d'explosifs:

-Ça va?

Moriarty s'approcha de John, tout près, trop près au goût de Sherclok et lança:

-Parle, Johnny. Vas-y mon grand, exprime-toi.

John hocha la tête pour rassurer son ami. Sherlock sortit la clé USB de sa poche et la tendit au criminel:

-Tenez.

-Hein? Oh! Dis-donc: les fameux plans! … Ennuyeux! J'aurais pu les avoir n'importe où!

Il avait prit la clé et la jeta dans l'eau.

Tout à coup, John bondit sur Moriarty, lui faisant une clé de bras avec une main et passant son autre bras autour de son cou pour le maintenir, puis cria:

-Sherlock! Tire toi!

Moriarty se mit à rire:

-Oh, oh! Braavo! Bravissimo!

-Si votre sniper me tire dessus, Mr Moriarty, on explose ensemble.

Moriarty se tourna vers Sherlock:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est gentil! Je comprends pourquoi vous le traînez partout. Mais il est vrai que beaucoup de gens s'attachent à leurs animaux de compagnie. Il est d'une loyauté touchante. Mais: Oooops! Vous en avez trop dit, Dr Watson! Je vous tiens!

Moriarty eut un sourire, et le point rouge de la visée du sniper se posa sur Sherlock. John soupira et lâcha leur ennemi, se reculant en levant les mains. Le sniper le reprit donc lui comme cible, laissant Sherlock. Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles et Moriarty lança:

-Ciao Sherlock Holmes!

Sherlock continuait de le viser, il lança alors que l'autre partait:

-Je vous aurai… tôt ou tard.

La voix de Moriarty lança au loin toute guillerette:

-Non vous ne m'aurez pas!

La porte se referma derrière lui et la visée du sniper disparue. Sherlock déposa son arme au sol, se précipita sur John et défit son « armure d'explosifs ». Il demanda d'une voix pressante:

-Bon…. Est-ce que ça va?!

John hocha la tête, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver:

-Oui, oui, ça va, ça va… ça va. Sherlock… Sherlock?

Sherlock, après avoir débarrassé John du manteau, le jeta au sol le plus loin possible. Il récupéra l'arme et partit à la poursuite de Moriarty. John vacilla et s'accroupit au sol pour reprendre ses esprits. Sherlock revint au bord du bassin. Le petit blond demanda:

-Et toi ça va?

Sherlock faisait les cent pas, se frottant la tête avec le pommeau de son arme, manifestement très nerveux et lança vaguement:

-Moi? Ça va, ça va. Ça va bien. Ce que tu… Ce que tu as… Ce que tu as fait… Ce que tu as proposé de faire, c'était… c'était bien.

-Je suis content que personne n'ait vu ça.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils:

-Mmmh?

-Toi, en train de m'arracher mes fringues, dans la pénombre d'une piscine. Ça pourrait faire jaser.

-C'est à peu près tout ce que les gens savent faire.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Sherlock s'approcha de John et s'accroupit à ses côtés:

-Tu es sûr que ça va?

John hocha la tête:

-Oui. Je vais bien maintenant.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de gravité. Ils avaient eu aussi peur l'un que l'autre. Mais Sherlock n'avait pas eu peur pour lui-même, il avait uniquement eu peur pour son ami. John soupira et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Sherlock s'assit à côté de lui:

-On devrait rentrer maintenant.

Il regarda son ami et lança:

-J'ai eu peur tu sais.

John le regarda avec surprise:

-Sherlock Holmes a eu peur?

Le détective eut un sourire en coin l'espace d'un instant puis répondit:

-Oui, mais j'ai surtout eu peur pour toi.

John hocha la tête lentement:

-C'est gentil… j'ai eu peur pour toi, mais juste un peu, j'avoue que j'ai eu aussi très peur pour moi-même car j'avais quand même une ceinture d'explosifs.

Ils se mirent à rire. Sherlock lança d'une voix quasi inaudible:

-Je pense que si il t'avait tué, je n'aurais pas pu continuer.

John regarda son ami. Il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, et il n'était pas sûr que Sherlock sache lui-même ce qu'il voulait dire. Sherlock se rapprocha de son ami:

-Tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi.

John rougit légèrement et eut un petit rire nerveux:

-Si les gens t'entendaient, ils jaseraient vraiment beaucoup!

Sherlock haussa les épaules:

-Je me fout des gens, le seul qui m'importe c'est toi! Et autant leur donner de quoi jaser si ils y tiennent!

Avant que John ne comprenne ce qui arrivait, Sherlock prit son visage dans ses mains, se pencha et l'embrassa avec fougue.

John se raidit, surpris par ce que faisait le grand brun. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, Sherlock Holmes n'était pourtant pas un homme de sentiments. Il ne s'attardait pas à ressentir les choses, et encore moins à ressentir du désir pour quelqu'un. John finit par repousser son ami:

-Sherlock voyons, tu perds l'esprit!

Le détective poussa un grognement de frustration:

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que, tu es sous le choc, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais!

Sherlock prit à nouveau son visage dans ses mains:

-Au contraire, ça fait un long moment que j'y pense, mais la peur de te perdre ce soir m'a mit devant le fait accompli. J'ai envie de toi, j'aime être avec toi plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre au monde! S'il te plaît, ne me repousse pas.

-Mais tu n'es pas homosexuel, pas plus que moi!

-J'ai vue tes pupilles se dilater certaines fois quand tu pensais que je ne te voyais pas mais que tu me regardais, tes joues rougir, ta respiration s'accélérer et ce genre de réactions physiques.

John se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant:

-C'est une situation trop étrange!

-Elle ne l'est que si tu te le dis!

Sherlock fonça à nouveau sur les lèvres de son médecin.

Cette fois, John se laissa un peu plus faire. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas contredire ce que venait de dire Sherlock car en effet, il s'était déjà imaginé dans les bras du grand brun. Il ressentait un certain désir pour lui, c'était indéniable, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit si simple et qu'il puisse aller jusqu'au bout. Il lui rendit pourtant son baiser enfiévré, mêlant sa langue à la sienne.

John posa une main sur l'épaule de Sherlock et l'autre sur sa nuque.

Sherlock sourit contre les lèvres du médecin, il était plutôt content de ce changement d'attitude. Il ne tarda pas à retirer le pull du petit blond.

John retira à la hâte le manteau et l'écharpe de Sherlock. Il s'attaqua à dévorer sa gorge de baiser, y passa quelques coups de langues, de petits coups de dents inoffensifs, et appliqua même un suçon à la jointure de l'épaule.

Ce contact arracha un soupir de plaisir au détective consultant. La chemise suivit le manteau et l'écharpe. Dès lors, il parsema le torse du détective de baisers brûlants tout en faisant courir ses mains sur son ventre musclé, ses bras. Sherlock ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête en arrière contre le mur, caressant les cheveux courts de John et murmurant son nom inlassablement.

Ce dernier fit voler la ceinture de Sherlock, lui retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et lança:

-Lève tes fesses!

Le médecin était très excité d'entendre son nom prononcé par cette voix grave, annonçant le plaisir qu'ils allaient s'offrir ensemble, il pressait donc son détective.

Sherlock s'exécuta et John fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer en même temps.

Sherlock était donc entièrement nu devant le médecin.

Ce dernier continua de parsemer son corps de baisers après avoir prit le temps d'observer ce corps qui s'offrait à lui sans la moindre gène. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réfléchissait à cet instant. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie, assouvir le désir qui les hantait depuis un moment.

Sherlock déshabilla à la hâte son médecin, embrassant chaque partie de son corps, y laissant une brûlure invisible, et, avant que John n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il prit son sexe dur dans sa bouche.

John poussa un grognement de plaisir et posa ses mains sur la tête de son ami.

Sherlock allait à un rythme plutôt rapide avec sa bouche.

Pendant ce temps, John tendit le bras et prit la virilité de Sherlock dans sa main.

Ce dernier se cambra de plaisir sous le contact de cette main qui allait lui faire tant de bien.

John commença à faire bouger sa main au même rythme que Sherlock faisait bouger sa bouche. Quelques minutes plus tard, le grand brun se redressa:

-Maintenant John!

Il se mit dos à son ami. Watson se pencha et parsema sa nuque de baisers:

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, prends moi, s'il te plaît.

John hocha la tête et le fit se pencher en avant. Il lui caressa le dos, faisant glisser ses mains de plus en plus bas vers ses fesses. Il se mouilla un doigt grâce à sa bouche et l'introduisit dans l'antre chaude de Sherlock.

Ce dernier se cambra en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Il était à quatre pattes sur le carrelage au bord de la piscine.

Un deuxième doigt ne tarda pas à suivre le premier tandis que John faisait un mouvement de va et vient à l'intérieur du détective pour le préparer à l'arrivée prochaine de son sexe.

Sherlock lança d'une voix incroyablement basse et qui se brisa légèrement sur la fin à cause du désir:

-Maintenant John!

Ce dernier posa ses mains sur la taille de son ami, le caressant au passage et le pénétra lentement.

Sherlock poussa un grognement de plaisir en se cambrant. Il prit la main de John et la porta à son sexe.

Le médecin caressa le sexe de son amant ce qui détendit assez celui-ci pour qu'il puisse aller plus loin en lui sans lui faire mal. Il commença son mouvement de va et vient. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son dos.

John allait à un rythme plutôt lent, mais au bout d'un moment, il accéléra, lâchant le sexe du grand brun pour mieux assurer sa prise sur sa taille.

Sherlock poussait de petits gémissements de plaisir, répétant souvent le nom de son amant.

John poussait lui aussi quelques gémissements, appelant son amant, mais sinon il émettait principalement des soupirs. Il accéléra à nouveau le rythme, et Sherlock fut secoué par un orgasme, se contractant autour de son amant, un râle rauque sortant de sa gorge.

Ceci ne tarda pas à faire jouir John à son tour. Il se déversa à l'intérieur de son amant. Il se retira en caressant le dos de Sherlock. Ce dernier se retourna et embrassa John avec fougue:

-C'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé!

John sourit:

-Alors tant mieux.

Il l'embrassa et Sherlock demanda:

-Tu veux qu'on inverse les rôles?

John se mit à rire:

-Je pense que c'est bon pour ce soir, ça fait déjà plus de deux heures qu'on devraient être partit d'ici. Je veux rentrer à la maison. Mais une fois là-bas, pourquoi pas.

Sherlock eut un large sourire et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se rhabiller.

Une fois qu'ils furent habillés, ils rentrèrent au 221B Baker Street. Le voyage en taxi se passa en silence, chacun repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

John paya le taxi et ils entrèrent.

À peine furent-ils dans la maison qu'ils se dévorèrent de baisers. Ils atteignirent enfin la chambre de John, non sans encombre et firent follement l'amour toute la nuit, ils avaient comme un besoin de se sentir vivants après la peur qu'ils avaient eu.

* * *

><p>Sherlock était sous l'emprise de la drogue que venait de lui injecter Irène Adler.<p>

John le ramena à la maison tant bien que mal. Il avait l'impression de traîner un âne mort sur son dos, car Sherlock ne contrôlait plus ses membres, il pesait donc de tout son poids sur le petit blond. Ils grimpèrent dans un taxi et rentrèrent.

Durant le trajet, John fit attention à ce que son amant de bascule pas pour s'écraser contre le carreau. Il paya le taxi et entra dans l'appartement. Il monta Sherlock dans sa chambre. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de murmurer le nom de John. Ce dernier soupira:

-Regarde, nous sommes dans ta chambre, ça devrait aller beaucoup mieux maintenant!

Sherlock ferma les yeux:

-Embrasse moi John, s'il te plaît.

Le médecin se pencha et l'embrassa. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il l'aurait fait même sans la demande du grand brun. Ce dernier semblait si vulnérable à cet instant qu'il avait envie de le protéger. Il se mit à caresser les boucles brunes éparpillées sur la tête de Sherlock, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il fut surpris de constater que le grand brun avait les cheveux si doux et souples.

Sherlock sourit, les yeux toujours fermés et lança:

-C'est bon… continue… ne t'arrête surtout pas!

John sourit malgré lui. Il savait que Sherlock n'était pas dans son état normal, mais cette partie de son corps paraissait tout de même être très sensible et lui faire beaucoup d'effet car son pantalon se tendit. Sherlock murmura:

-John, fait moi l'amour!

John secoua la tête:

-Non, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Sherlock, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

-Si, je te veux toi, John, l'homme que j'aime, je ressens ça depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai toujours aimé! Mon chéri, fais moi l'amour!

John dévora ses lèvres par un baiser ardent. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne avec fougue. Cette révélation l'avait émoustillé. Et le corps de son grand brun, drogué ou non, lui faisait toujours un effet incroyable. Il ne tarda donc pas à lui faire follement l'amour.

* * *

><p>John était coincé sous un bûcher. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et sentait qu'il allait finir griller comme une tranche de bacon. Il se mit à se tortiller dans tout les sens pour se dégager mais en vain. Il se mit à hurler le nom de son amant, l'appelant à l'aide, mais aussi espérant que ça l'aiderait à trouver la force qui lui permettrait de se libérer. Il était désespéré car ça ne changeait rien.<p>

Toutefois, il ne tarda pas à voir Sherlock arriver en courant, projeter les bûches au loin et le tira hors du brasier. John sourit, Sherlock venait de lui sauver la vie. Il était dans un état second, mais il tendit la main et caressa la joue de Sherlock en murmurant:

-Tu es là mon amour.

Sherlock déposa un baiser sur la paume de la main douce de John:

-Oui je suis là mon cœur. John, reste avec moi, tu dois écouter ma voix!

John hocha imperceptiblement la tête, les yeux fermés. Il remonta sa main de la joue de Sherlock dans ses boucles brunes, entortillant des mèches autour de ses doigts. Sherlock sourit:

-C'est bien, fais ça, occupe toi, écoute ma voix, on va rentrer chez nous et te soigner!

Sherlock souleva son amant sur son épaule et le porta jusqu'à un taxi. Il l'installa délicatement sur la banquette et donna leur adresse.

Dans le taxi, il avait un bras autour de John et lui parlait doucement pour le tenir conscient et éveillé.

John quand à lui avait les yeux fermés mais il continuait de tripoter les cheveux de Sherlock, souriait légèrement à certaines remarques du détective ou hochait la tête de façon presque imperceptible.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Sherlock monta John dans leur chambre, car maintenant ils dormaient dans la même et l'allongea sur le lit. Il le déshabilla, le lava, le rhabilla et le coucha.

Entre temps il lui avait aussi donné un médicament qui, normalement, l'aiderait à se remettre des vapeurs d'essence et de la fumée qu'il avait respiré. John se réveilla et regarda autour de lui. Il était de retour à la maison. Il vit Sherlock allongé à côté de lui. Il sourit:

-Salut.

Sherlock lui rendit son sourire:

-Salut. Tu va bien?

-Oui, tu m'as sauvé la vie mon amour, merci.

John se pencha et embrassa son amant. Il lui caressa les cheveux et ils ne tardèrent pas à faire l'amour. Ils n'avaient plus aucun problème avec ça, ils étaient amants, amoureux, ils se fichaient bien de l'avis des autres du moment qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble et continuer leurs aventures.


End file.
